


Kyokojoudai High

by ZuttoRei



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, High School, Japan, Light Yuri, Modern AU, honestly this is crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuttoRei/pseuds/ZuttoRei
Summary: This was created out of pure crack, honestly.  This is an all girl's school created out of some of my friends being run through a ShindanMaker school girl creator.  I took it a bit far and started writing a fic out of it and here we are!  Chapters are generally one shots within an overarching timeline, but can be read separately.  Chapters will generally come out every week so check back often!





	1. Year 1 Introduction

**1-1 Class Intro**

               “Kyokojoudai High School, together beyond time and space.” 

                Studying the words etched into the leather cover of her student handbook, Bees sighed.  ‘What does that even mean?’  Just inside the entrance gates to the school, the girl was deep in thought. Students flowed around her until–

                _Thud._   ‘Eh?’ Bees felt something collide into her back, a sudden soft sensation, weighing down on the top of her head.

                “Ahh...?”  A soft, confused breath came from behind her.  Quickly falling forward and turning around, Bees blushed brightly.

                “W-w-what?!” Bees stammered, staring at the girl who towered over her, “W-what the heck!?”

                “Ahh… I’m... sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”  The taller girl barely whispered, looking down at Bees. “To be honest, I’m actually lost...”

                “I...” Sighing, Bees cleared her head and tried to hide her blush. “It’s... fine, really.  Please pay more attention next time.”  She eyed the girl, her short white, almost silver hair gave the student a regal look with her green eyes.  Bees noticed her blue tie, which denoted her as a first year student. “Ah, a first year?  What class are you in?  What’s your name?”

                “Ayana…”  Again, barely a whisper.  “I’m in Class 1-1, though the layout of the school is quite confusing, from what I saw....”

                “1-1?  Well, guess we’re in the same class!”  Bees smiled at Ayana, who gave her a small smile in return.  “I’m pretty sure I know where our classroom is, follow me.” 

Ayana opened her mouth to thank her, but only nodded in confirmation and accompanied the teal haired girl. 

                A short walk later, they found Class 1-1.  Bees and Ayana noted that quite a few students, all unique in appearance, had already arrived and started to chat amongst themselves.  The classroom was noisy, but not loud enough for the sound to bleed into the hallway.

                Looking around the room, Bees examined some of the students.  There was one student at the back of the classroom with short, dark red hair. Her head rested face-down on the desk, no doubt napping before the beginning of class.  A couple seats away sat an azure haired girl, cheerfully conversing with a group of students surrounding her.

                “Ah, Peanut?  You’re in this class as well?”  Ayana waved and walked up to a desk occupied by another white haired girl, whose messy hair had obviously not been styled this morning.

                “Mm?  Ayana?”  The two continued to talk, but in barely audible whispers.  Shaking her head, Bees found a seat close to Peanut and began to unpack a few of her things.  She pulled school supplies out of a simple black bag, clasping it closed again after placing her notebook and pens on the desk.

                A sudden yell pierced through the room!

                “AMMY?  _THE_ AMMY IS HERE?”  The outburst was followed by a squeal, as a shorter girl with long orchid hair rushed into the room. The student carefully dodged around her confused classmates to join the throng gathering around an azure hair student.  The comfortable sound level momentarily disturbed, Ayana and Peanut threw dirty looks towards the growing group of students vying for Ammy’s attention.

                Slowly, more students found their way to the classroom, filling the remaining desks. 

                “Hey, come on, cheer up!  You can’t sleep through the entire class period!”  A purple haired student attempted to rouse the dozing maroon hair student.  Another student standing behind her, tugged at the purplette.

                “Come on Xypher, this isn’t worth it! Besides, maybe they didn’t get enough sleep last night!”  She desperately pulled on shorter girl’s sleeve, forcefully leading her away.

                “Let go of me Wayland! Come on, wake up you little– Ah!”

                The maroon haired girl shot up, jostling her desk, and grabbed Xypher by the tie **.** With her face inches away, she squinted at the purple hair student, sizing her up mentally.

                “Tch.  Name’s Greg, ya loud mouthed fool.”  She released the girl’s tie, letting it slip from her grip, and resumed her nap.  This time, she made sure her crossed arms were snugly pressed against her ears. 

                “Lo– Why you–!“

                At that moment, the teacher walked in glaring at the class.  Everyone rushed back to their seats for the morning greetings. 

**1-2 Class Intro**

                “Lily~ I can’t believe we’re in the same class together!”  Her braided orchid hair swayed as she over exaggerated her movements, brown eyes sparkling with the morning Spring sun.  “And your outfit–!”  The snooty girl fidgeted, nervously bowing her head.  In a hushed tone she continued, “Won’t the teachers get mad?  It isn’t exactly dress code...”

                The other girl chortled, her medium length silver hair flowing like a wave in her amusement. “No way Gary, I’m far too good for ‘school code’!  The uniforms are… I don’t know, dated?”  She giggled again, her red eyes dancing like fire.  “Anyway, if they decide it’s an issue, I’ll outmaneuver them!  Or, well, that’s what I hope.”

                They both laughed, not noticing a tall figure approaching them.

                “Oh?  Really?  You think they’ll let you get away with _that_ look?” the new arrival pointed out, towering over the others with her long steel blue hair.  “With pure deception?”

                “Ha!  Don’t worry, I mean, I’m gorgeous as well, aren’t I?”  Lily flashed the taller girl a brilliant grin, adjusting her hairband to emphasize its cat decoration.

                “Oh, sure, sure. Your ‘pretty face’.” Ace gestured sarcastically, and then swiftly inclined her head, meeting Lily at eye level to murmur, “Or do you mean your sexual prowess?”

                Gary burst out with laughter, obnoxiously slapping the top of the desk.  Lily didn’t look quite as amused.

                “What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ace?  That wasn’t my intention at all.”  Lily clicked her tongue, blushing and averted her gaze.

                “Pfft, you know I was joking.  Of course you’ll outsmart them.”  This time, Ace shot off a dazzling grin until she noticed a figure walk in and groaned.  “Great, fun’s over.  Teacher is here,”  she said, returning to her desk a couple of rows away.

**1-3 Class Intro**

                Class 1-3 was a far less welcoming environment.  In fact, a schism formed within the classroom between two self-made factions.

                “Hah!  As if you two flat chested idiots could ever compare to me!  Clearly, I’ll make it onto the Student Council before you guys,” a loud, dramatic voice proclaimed, its origin a student with violet hair and sharp, glinting pink eyes. 

                “F-flat chested?!  It’s not like I got to choose!  And idiots?  Ha!  You have that bimbo, Seaga, on your side!”  The smaller student, with bright blue hair and eyes, posed on a chair with one leg propped up on the desk, her finger jabbing accusatorially at the girl next to the violet haired one.

                Seaga scoffed, “Me?  I chose her side to make it fair, honestly.”  She crossed her arms and glanced away, idly tugging on her green hair.

                “What kind of fucking reason is that, huh?”  Another student challenged. Her magenta hair bounced as she leapt onto a chair, mirroring the other student, squinting with her lavender eyes.  “It won’t matter anyway!  When I win the Student Council election, there’s no way in hell I’ll ever let you be accepted!”

                “Oho?  You’re running for Student Council as well, little Zeke?  What a surprise, I thought there was a height requirement for that type of thing,” Seaga retorted with a half smile, half snarl and continued, “Though, there probably should b– Gah!”  Her grin was immediately dropped as an elbow rammed into her side.

                “What kind of low-class insult is that?  Tch.  Look, all Seaga means is that, you’re a first year!  Trying to ascend to Student Council presidency is probably too ambitious for… someone like you.”  She flipped her violet hair haughtily, leveling a judgmental glare at Zeke. 

At this point, chaos ensued as onlookers swarmed the four girls, declaring their loyalties with cheers and insults. 

                “Everyone!  Take your seats!  Eugh, I can’t believe I’m stuck with such a rowdy class… You four–!” the teacher barked, slamming the classroom door closed behind him.  He scanned the class roster, searching for the arguing girls’ names.  “Dangle! Alex! Seaga! Zeke!  You’re each to sit in different corners of the room!  No more arguing.  If I so much as see you look at each other wrong…”

               

               

 


	2. Year 2 Introduction

**Class 2-1**

                The lunch bell rang, its dull tones resonating throughout the school.  Students rejoiced while teachers sighed and packed up their lesson plans.  A flash of yellow hair bolted towards the open door of the classroom.  Swiftly stepping to intercept, a red-headed schoolgirl cut off the student’s exit before she could escape.

                “Oh?  Where do you think you’re going, Bey?” the fiery red-head demanded, squinting her pink eyes at the girl.

                “Eh?  It’s lunchtime, I go where I please, Dare.”  The blonde moved to the side, trying to push past her, but Dare shifted to block her path.

                “You’re going to join some gang, aren’t you?  I really can’t allow that.”  Dare received a growl in response as Bey continued sidestepping, struggling to get around her peer.  Suddenly, Bey brought her face close to Dare’s, their noses nearly touching and glared.

                “What I do on my own time is none of your business, you aren’t even a class rep.  You don’t have any power over me.  NOW MOVE!”  Using her shoulder to ram her, Bey jostled the girl out of the way.  Dare fell to the side, lightly bumping her head on the doorframe.  Two students rushed over to help, inspecting her as she stood.

                “Oh my god, she really hit you!  Are you okay?” one of the girls asked while eyeing Dare’s scalp, searching for any serious injuries. 

                “Of course she isn’t ‘okay’ Ishy!  She just got knocked down by that freaking brute!” the shorter of the two retorted, her golden eyes scanning Dare’s scalp as well.

                “Malik... Ishy... it’s fine, really,” the red head responded, rubbing the spot where the doorframe had hit her head. Sighing, Dare gave Malik a sad look. “Insulting Bey behind her back won’t fix anything. Besides, she is clearly troubled… but I don’t want to report her behavior just yet.”  She exhaled again, glancing up at the sky, collecting herself for a moment before beaming a smile at her worried friends.  “Well, we should really get to lunch, shouldn’t we?”

                Bey headed in the opposite direction and located the stairs leading to the third year classrooms.  She gazed upward and saw… her. 

She radiated a beautiful smile, head tilting slightly.  Orange hair glistened in the noon sun, piercing blue eyes staring straight at her.  Bey blushed and pivoted on her heel, trying to escape but felt a hand in the crook of her right arm.

                “Oho?  Where do you think you’re going, my little sunshine?” the taller student inquired, stroking the top of Bey’s head.

                “N-n-none of your business, Oky!  Damn it, let me go!”  She attempted to shove the upperclassman off, but to no avail.  The blonde was spun around and pulled up into a hug, her face burying into the underside of Oky’s chest.

                “Your business is definitely my business, little Bey!  I heard you haven’t chosen a club yet, and that will not fly with me!”  Oky declared in a sing-song voice as she pulled back from the hug and dragged Bey in the direction of the lunchroom. 

                “Where the h-hell are you even taking me!  O-ow!”  The quick pinch to Bey’s forearm caused many onlookers to comment and snicker at the sight.

                Oky continued her forward stride, eyes focused on their destination. “To talk about clubs of course! We _MUST_ find you a club… or else.” 

                “O-or else what, damn it!”  Bey shouted, still trying to free herself from the iron grip.  As soon as she spoke, Oky twisted around and embraced her, menacingly whispering two words into her ear. 

                “Punishment. Game.”

After hearing those words, Bey blushed a bright red and allowed herself be led.

                Meanwhile, two heads peeked out of 2-1’s classroom, curious about the ruckus. Eyes rolled when they saw who it was.  “Those two really never change, do they Sol?” the raven-haired student commented, returning to her desk.

                “Not as long as I've known them. Oky always finds a way to keep Bey out of trouble.”  The violet haired student sat down in the adjacent desk and both girls pulled small bento boxes out of their bags. 

Sol glanced around the room, searching for a certain someone. “Hey Loki, did you see where Rashid went?” she asked, opening her bento box to reveal rice and octopus shaped hotdogs.

                “She left as soon as the bell rang, mumbling something about Yuuki forgetting her lunch again…” Loki inched her chopsticks towards the cute hotdogs. 

Sol slid her bento box away without looking, still scanning the classroom. “Some things really don’t change, huh.”

**Class 2-2**

“Hm?  Where are you heading to Ice?” a student called out, leaning back with her chair until it touched the desk behind. Her eyes roved over to a towering figure exiting the room. 

                Striding with a perfect gait, her hair blazed like a wildfire behind her.  The girl gazed over her shoulder, every movement measured and careful.  “Oh you know Gabe, going out for lunch, meeting new people, all those types of things!”  The amiable words hid the malevolent nature of the girl speaking them, her black eyes yielding nothing. She stared back at the student with short magenta hair. 

                “Eh, suit yourself. I’ll just eat with Sunny then,” the girl replied in a slightly annoyed tone and shrugged, planting her chair firmly back on the ground.  She strode over to a student with violet hair, styled into a pixie cut. 

Sunny immediately turned, gently catching Gabe by the chin and brought her face close, examining the shorter girl’s face.  “And what did I do to deserve such an honor, little Gabe?” she purred, her voice low and sensual. 

                Gabe hastily slapped the hand away and scratched the back of her head, pretending to be distracted by the wall.  “Jeez, you can’t just do that, Sunny.”  She muttered, looking back towards Ice, but the red head had disappeared from the classroom.  “New people, huh. Wonder what she meant by that…”

                “You don’t know?  From what I heard, she’s trying to start a new school gang. Something about rivaling that one third year…”  Sunny examined her hand and tutted.  “Did you really have to hit me?”

                Seemingly ignoring the comment about a gang, Gabe blushed.  “Huh?  Hey come on, it really wasn’t that hard, was it?  Besides, you grabbed me so suddenly!”  

                “It was in all good fun, no?”  Sunny laughed, her blue eyes dancing. 

Gabe rolled her eyes, pulling out her bento box and set it on her desk. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Sunny.”

**Class 2-3**

“Ahh, finally, lunch time!  I was freakin’ starving!”  The teenager burst out of her chair, her silver hair shimmering. 

A girl wandered over, distractedly fiddling with her red hair.  “I heard they’re finally serving edible salad at the cafeteria today. Good for you, Bilbo.” she remarked, lazily drawing her eyes up the other student’s body. 

                “What the hell is that supposed to mean, Mike?”  She furiously rounded on the crimson haired girl who recoiled, but the anger only lasted for a moment as she exhaled.  “You’re probably right though, maybe I’ll finally stop eating the slop they serve here…”  She giggled, her crimson hair dancing, magenta eyes twinkling.

                “Of course I’m right!  Come on, let’s go!”  Mike skipped ahead of Bilbo, who tagged along, scratching the back of her head.

                Another student diligently cleaned off her desk, carefully stowing away school supplies into her bag.  Her vision was abruptly obscured by orange hair and blue eyes.  The girl exhaled and leaned back slightly to get a better look.

                “Did you need something, Savage?” she asked coolly, adjusting her golden hair.

                “Need something?  Just you and your companionship, Demu!”  She grinned widely, twirling the end of her scarf waiting for a response.  After receiving a blunt glare from her peer, Savage pouted.  “Oh come on, let’s just eat lunch for once?  There’s so much we need to catch up on from spring br–”  Behind the girl, a melodic but menacing voice spilled from the hallway.

                “Ohh Demu~ We’re here to pick you up!” A figure lingered in the doorway, her small orange tie marking her as a third year.  She marched towards the desk where Savage stood, her black eyes locked onto Demu.  One girl trailed behind her, short azure hair bouncing as she halted beside the first student. 

                “O-oh.. uh, hey Desi.  Don’t worry, I was just about to join you!...”  Demu forced out nervously, hurriedly seizing her bag, falling in behind the third year.

                “Of course you were~ _We–_ ” she emphasized the word, glaring straight into Savage’s blue eyes, “–have to catch up from spring break!  Chiyaka too, of course!”  She grabbed Demu and Chiyaka by their forearms and hauled them away, whistling while completely ignoring the looks from other students. 

                “Scary…” Savage muttered, shivering and sat down at her desk.

                A pair of students, slightly oblivious to the previous incident, continued their conversation.  “Jeez, I can’t believe I forgot my lunch. How careless…”  the girl sulked, sinking down in her chair and rubbed one of her blue eyes. 

                “It is pretty unlike you Yuuki, I mean, you were almost late this morning!  You weren’t even with Rashid!”  The other student giggled, her turquoise hair swaying.

                “Quiet Saiko, I forgot to set my alarm last night, alright?”  Yuuki scratched the opposite eye, her hand obscuring a growing blush. 

                “Oh?  One more strike against you then!”  Saiko snorted, pretending to hide a laugh with her hand.  “So, want me to go with you to the cafeteria or share my lunch?  I usually don’t eat that much anyways.” 

                “No, no. Stay here and I’ll go buy something from the vending machine or som–”   

                “YUUKI, DAMN IT!  HOW DID YOU FORGET YOUR LUNCH?”  A voice boomed through the classroom, interrupting the small talk between the two friends.  Both peeked at the doorway, noticing a turquoise haired girl with a brown bag in her fist.  The student stomped over to Yuuki, her red eyes smoldering.

                “W-w-what the hell, Rashid?”  The brown bag had been thrusted in front of her face.  Swiveling her body to see around it, she squinted blue eyes at the intruder.  “Where did you even get this?!”

                “From your mom!  She was worried about you not having any lunch today!  So just take it already!”  The taller student shoved the brown bag closer, glancing away with a slight blush. 

Yuuki huffed, taking the bag and stood up to stare at Rashid.  “Doesn’t that mean you left later than me?  Is that why you were so tired this morning?”  Opening the bag, she checked the contents and snickered.  The bag was suddenly stripped from her hands, an angry Rashid storming off with it.  “Hey, where the hell are you taking my lunch?!”

                “If you’re gonna insult me, then no lunch for you!”  Rashid yelled over her shoulder as she exited the classroom.  Yuuki gave pursuit, chasing the girl out into the hallway.  Saiko, a simple spectator, giggled to herself.

                When Yuuki finally caught up, she reached for the bag. Rashid dangled it high above Yuuki’s head.  “Not until you apologize, you ungrateful idiot!”  Rashid dictated, jerking her arm upward as Yuuki jumped for the lunch.  Yuuki groaned, her shoulders drooping and stared right into Rashid’s eyes.

                “Fine, I’m sorry, alright?”  They looked at each other for a moment.  Rashid blushed and gently dropped the bag into Yuuki’s arms with a small thud.  Rashid started towards the nearby set of stairs and Yuuki followed, trudging next to her.  An awkward silence settled between the two in the mostly empty hall, a majority of the students already in the cafeteria or eating elsewhere.  The green haired girl finally dispelled the uncomfortable moment, nuzzling lightly against the taller girl’s arm.

                “Hey, wanna eat on the roof today?”  Yuuki asked softly, a blush blooming on her face.

                “Tch, fine, I guess… Let’s go.”  A similar blush formed on Rashid’s face as they ascended the stairs.

                Behind them, Saiko poked her head out the classroom door, giggling as she watched them disappear out of view.

                “Some things really never change, huh?”  She muttered to herself, amused. 

               

               

               

               

 

               


	3. Year 3 Introduction

**Class 3-1**

 

                The dull tone of the school bell rang throughout the hallways, interrupting teachers in the middle of their lectures and signaling the end of class.

                “Ah, I guess that’s it for today then.  Adrian, if you would?”  The teacher gestured in the direction of a red headed girl.

                “Yes!  Everyone, Rise.  Bow.”  She spoke the directions loud enough for everyone to hear, but at this point it was natural for the students.  Afterwards, she approached the teacher, waving to get their attention.

                While packing the paperwork and textbooks from the day’s lesson, he paused, “Do you need something?”

                “Yes, I would like to discuss some of the clubs’ financial situations… I know the student council elections are coming up soon, but it’s still my duty to see to these items as president.”  Adrian stood in front of the teacher with her resolute lavender eyes, her stance one of confidence.  The teacher chuckled softly, smiling at the student.

                “Responsible to the end, huh.  We need to talk about your future career choices anyways, you wanted to be a teacher?”  the teacher concurred, grabbing his bag and motioning towards the door.

                “Yes… it’s definitely something that I wish to do.”  Their voices faded into the loud din of the hallway, disappearing from the classroom.

                Meanwhile, two other students grabbed the cleaning equipment from the supply closet.

                “Did you see the latest episode?  Ahh, her outfit was so cute!”  the taller one gushed, her shorter floppy blue hair swaying. “I think that’s what I want to do for the next convention!”

                “A-another convention?  Please don’t tell me you’re going to drag me out to Tokyo again Seori…” the other shuddered, nervously playing with one of her golden twin tails.

                “Of course Jen!”  Seori shouted over her shoulder, moving towards the black board. “Someone has to protect me from all the perverts, right?”  Jen angrily puffed her cheeks at the other girl’s back, staring for a moment before exhaling.

                “I… I guess it wouldn’t be too bad…”  She muttered to herself, fiddling with the mop in her hand.  Both waved off the other students and started to clean the classroom once it was empty. Two students lingering near the doorway, pulled out their phones. 

                “Finally out of class!  Now we can start on that co-op event, Nick!”  The green haired student happily tapped away on her phone as they walked down the hallway.  The indigo haired student gaped at her in shock, nearly dropping her phone.

                “Co-op event? I thought this week was the summoning event…”  Scratching the back of her head and trying to hide her face with the phone, she muttered, “S-sorry Music… I didn’t… level my teams properly for a co-op event.”

                “You _what?!”_ Music yelled angrily, sticking her face close to Nick’s and glaring at her.  The taller girl jumped back with a yelp, quickly apologizing.

                “Look, look, I just forgot okay?!  I totally thought it was the summoning event!” 

                “I was telling you all of yesterday that it was the co-op event this week!”  Music groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, “God, idiot… Look, let me see your team, maybe I can just carry you or something…” They turned a corner towards the stairs still focused on their phones, voices dissipating into the rest of the crowd.

 

**Class 3-2**

                In the next classroom, the sound of laughter could be heard.  The noise came from a sizable circle of friends, reminiscing about their spring break.

                “Oh Chad, you traveled outside of the country for the break?  Did you bring us souvenirs?” one of the friends shouted over the others, bringing all the attention to herself and her companion, a student with a messy red ponytail who pretended to look away. 

                “As your class representative, I do think it’s only fair that we all get souvenirs!”  Another girl chimed in with a chuckle, her wavy blonde hair swaying. 

                “Come on Tare, don’t encourage Holy like that,” Chad grumbled with a pleading look. “Of course I got you guys souvenirs, but they’re back in the dorm roo–  Hey, cut it out Holy!”  The girl was interrupted as a pair of hands tried to pinch her cheeks, random small quips and coos coming from the twin tailed, lavender haired student.  The group of friends laughed at the sight, joining in on the teasing.  Eventually the commotion died down and two of the students shifted towards the classroom door.

                “While it has been fun catching up with everyone again, Chiyaka and I really must be off. We have a few things to sort out in our dorm room.” Desi, declared with a smile as she tied her scarf back on.

                “Oh come on, we all know what you two are really up to!” one of the group accused in a mostly playful tone while kicking her feet up on a desk, her messy lavender hair bouncing with the motion.  Desi squinted at the girl, while Chiyaka simply offered a head tilt and a curious look.

                “And what would that be, Kidd?”  Desi challenged, also scowling at the two students flanking Kidd.  “Still trying to become a real gang, huh?”

                A girl behind Kidd spat, “Trying?  We are a gang!  Hell I even heard someone is trying to become our rival!” Her curly white hair bobbed as she furiously motioned at Desi.  Kidd gestured at her to stop, shaking her head.

                “Hey, come on Tickles. We’re all friends here and besides, that just means we’ll be able to really prove ourselves, won’t it Holo?”  Kidd asserted, tilting her head back to regard the other girl with red hair.

                “I’m only here just because it’s kinda fun” She shrugged, eliciting laughs from the group, while Kidd rolled her eyes in annoyance.

                “Annnnyyyways,” Kidd drawled, “we all know you’re just gonna be looking for Demu… though I did hear she was walking home with anoth–“  Suddenly Desi and Chiyaka were gone, the latter being dragged out, screaming in alarm, by the former. 

                “Well, there they go. You two can head back to the dorms, I’m stuck with cleaning duty today.”  She dismissed the two students with a flick her fingers, and immediately received an elbow to her shoulder.

                “Come on, don’t make it sound like you’re ‘stuck’ with me Kidd,” a taller student cut in, her face in a pout, pink eyes threatening fake tears.  She held out a mop to the lounging student.

                “Pffft, you’re the only reason I’m actually staying to clean, Vic.”  With a smirk on her face, Kidd accepted the offered mop. 

                “Good, wouldn’t have it any other way!”  Vic skipped happily to the supply closet to retrieve other cleaning supplies, but stopped to wave at the departing Chad and Holy. “You two heading back to the dorms as well?”

                “Y-yeah I have to get things sorted since I haven’t really unpacked.”  Chad replied, waving back at Vic while fighting off the teasing hands of Holy.  She glared at the vexing girl. “Is this really how our student council vice president acts?!” Shouting, Chad pushed the president off.  Vic and Kidd laughed as the two left, then resumed their cleaning.

                “Hey… You really going through with this gang thing, Kidd?”  Vic asked anxiously, breaking the silence.  Kidd sighed, letting her head fall back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, before meeting Vic’s eyes.

                “This gang ‘thing’ is more than just… being a gang, y’know?” Scratching the back of her head, she tried to explain. “It’s really more.. about the freedom, I guess. I don’t want to be stuck with some… stuffy desk job,” she finished, shrugging at the other girl.  Vic exhaled, shooting her a worried but understanding look. 

                “I believe you, as long as you’re serious about it. You’re my best friend and… well, I don’t want you to end up in something dangerous,” she confessed, turning to erase the blackboard.  Silence filled the room, but was broken a few minutes later by small talk and stories about spring break.

**Class 3-3**

          In another classroom, the atmosphere was strained.  The two on cleaning duty in Class 3-3 had nearly finished their task, but had bickered the entire time.

                “I never thought that a student council candidate would act like this…”  A student with maroon hair contemplated, pushing up her glasses as she studied the other girl. 

                “Ah, but I could say the same of you.  Don’t you pride yourself with being one of the best in the business, Kruge?” The girl smoothly countered, leaning against the broom in her hand, giving the other student a small smile with her orchid eyes.

                “Oh I do!  I _am_ the finest in my line of work and at such a young age too,”  she affirmed, turning her back to the student. “I am only pointing out your prominent flaw so you may improve yourself. You _are_ running for vice president, Gev.” 

The other girl sighed and shrugged, going back to sweeping. “Maids should be tactful and discreet, not presumptuous,” she murmured. 

                “I heard that, you know.”  Kruge shot an icy glare. “No matter, I am used to such things.  My previous employers’ indiscretions have taught me to ignore useless chatter.” 

                “ _Employers_?  You’ve had multiple?  That’s quite unconventional. Maids are normally tenured to a single family, are they not?”  Gev inquired, hidden barbs in her otherwise nonchalant observation.

                “I have simply quit many times before. I try not to waste my efforts on employers who do not try to better themselves.  My current position is much more suited to my skills,” the maid explained unperturbed, paying no regard to the implied insult. She took calculated steps towards the supply closet and deposited her cleaning supplies methodically.

                “A perfectionist to the end huh?  And what exactly is this new job you’ve acquired?”  Having finished her sweeping, the other student waited her turn to put away the broom.

                “That is a secret I will never tell you. Besides, you have more pressing matters to worry about, soon-to-be vice president.”  Kruge pushed up her glasses once more, before retrieving her bag and gliding out into the hallway.

                “Soon.. to be?  You think I’ll win?”  Gev simply received a wave as the other girl left.  She let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, as she fetched her own belongings, departing in the opposite direction of Kruge.                 

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1jIDTeWAwMPruPTUTYBBvfyZL664To2F7DBKATN7BRbw/edit?ts=5cae1ada#gid=1443924770 This is the link to the database/roster of students, for reference. 
> 
> Currently have a few chapters in the backlog, so will be posting them every other day until this AO3 version is caught up! Thanks for reading, everyone


End file.
